


Filament

by aishahiwatari



Series: Trektober 2019 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camboy Jim, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Sugar Daddy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishahiwatari/pseuds/aishahiwatari
Summary: Tonight, though, “I’ve got-“ Leonard glances at the clock in the corner of his screen- “Eight minutes. Couldn’t go without seeing you.”Jim preens. He’s so beautiful, although Leonard gets the impression he’s not as young as he lets people think. He’s everything Leonard has never known he wanted, and they’ve never even seen each other outside of their computer screens.(for day 1 of Trektober 2019, prompt: Masturbation with an audience)





	Filament

Leonard’s breathless, frustrated, half-hard by the time he practically drops his laptop down on the bedside table, cracks it open, boots it up, already stripping off, starting the shower running. He opens up the webpage he needs, leaves it to load on the terrible hotel wifi and then he dives into the shower before it’s even warm, soaping and shampooing with a hurried, practiced efficiency that borders on being frantic.

He’s wrapped in a towel, hair dripping onto his bare shoulders by the time he can pay the screen any attention, and he’s got ten minutes at the most before he needs to leave his room and go down to the medical conference he knows will drag on for hours. This is his only chance, tonight.

Usually he eases in, greets some of the regulars while he waits, lets the anticipation build. Tonight, he’s already down to nine minutes by the time he’s accessed the chat room and paid the necessary tip to open a private chat with the gorgeous young man running the cam show.

Usually he keeps their interactions public. Tonight he has neither the time nor the inclination to share.

And Jim, gorgeous sweet thing that he is, with his brilliant mind, ridiculous blue eyes and his beautiful smile, never says no to him.

He does, however, say, “Holy shit, looking good, Bones.”

Leonard scoffs. Jim is literally paid to be complimentary. It doesn’t mean anything, no matter if his traitorous, monogamy-craving heart seizes at the words. 

Except Jim just smiles, sweet and soft, like he’d expected no less, and it's so hard to believe it isn’t genuine. “Something special you want to try tonight? You’ve got me all to yourself. Not long ‘til your conference, right?”

And that. That’s why Leonard braves it all, why he dismisses all the seedy connotations of the site, the way they met, the only means by which they can contact one another. It’s why his biggest expense, after his alimony payments, is secure payment to a nondescript corporation that looks discrete on his bill.

If he didn’t know better -and he does, because some nights they do use the private chat function, just to talk- he’d think he was single-handedly putting Jim through college.

He knows he’s not, but that’s not to say he doesn’t get a singular thrill at seeing Jim’s eyes light up when he logs in, when he winks at the camera and tell everyone he’s sorry, but his daddy needs him.

That’s not actually a game they’ve ever played, but it gets the message across.

Tonight, though, “I’ve got-“ Leonard glances at the clock in the corner of his screen- “Eight minutes. Couldn’t go without seeing you.”

Jim preens. He’s so beautiful, although Leonard gets the impression he’s not as young as he allows people to think. He’s everything Leonard has never known he wanted, and they’ve never even seen each other outside of their computer screens.

“I wanna watch you come in that time, sweetheart, but if you can’t, I understand. If you don’t want, just tell me.”

He means it. And Jim considers it for long enough for Leonard to know he’s taking it seriously but he’s already slipping out of his outfit, just sweatpants that are so old and worn they’re practically transparent. Leonard’s itched to touch his palms and fingertips and tongue to that fabric, the stretch of it over the clear shape of Jim’s cock more times than he can count. Jim is the best kind of tease, but as Leonard’s finding out, he can move at speed too.

He will never get tired of seeing Jim disrobe, seeing him naked, just seeing him more. Every single repetition feels like a revelation, and he marvels anew every time but then forgets, until the next one, what a disarming sight it is.

“You’re gorgeous, darlin’,” Leonard says, and it’s a common observation for him to make, but Jim still flushes a little, smiles to himself and looks away. He’s a natural exhibitionist, has to be with how he makes his living, but sometimes when Leonard speaks to him with all the affection he usually attempts to suppress, for both their sakes, it makes it past those barriers.

Jim never seems anything but pleased, though, and Leonard has seen him reject smaller compliments from others. Somehow, this man he’s never met, never touched, whose time he is literally paying for as they speak, manages to make Leonard feel special. He always welcomes Leonard’s attention, has been friendly and genuine since before Leonard started spending countless dollars on him.

“You come already tonight?” he asks, as Jim leans back on his bed, spreads his legs, coaxes his cock to full hardness with efficient strokes. He knows what he’s doing, and the lighting is good, the camera providing a fantastically clear image of him. It’s almost like he’s there alongside Leonard.

He smiles lazily as he answers, even as he reaches for lube always close at hand. “Not yet. Was hoping you’d find time for me.”

Leonard doesn’t ask if anyone’s offered yet, tonight. He knows better than that. “Six minutes, sweetheart.”

“Let me see you? So I can imagine?”

“I don’t have time, baby.”

“Please, Bones?”

Leonard shivers under the full force of those eyes, that pout, the increasingly slick sounds of Jim’s hand as he applies more lube. He can’t resist. He’s never been able to. His camera is just the one built into his laptop, but Jim groans appreciatively as he lets his towel drop anyway.

There’s never been any doubt that their physical attraction is mutual, but the reminder makes Leonard’s stirring cock lurch all the same.

“You’ll feel so much better, Bones. And so will I.” Jim winks, and it should be ridiculous, but it’s not. “Let me see you come?”

Fuck it. Leonard’s eye ticks to the clock. Five minutes. He’s done it in less, and although that’s admittedly not since his teenage years, he has the best kind of inspiration. He’ll be a couple of minutes late and have to sneak to his seat, but it’s so much better than sitting there with every shift of his clothing attempting to drive him to frustrating hardness, of contemplating Jim, on display for anyone with the internet and a credit card.

When he wraps a hand around himself, Jim’s gaze flickers down, and he licks his lips, and his pace picks up. He’s already breathless. He’s ignoring countless others, delaying his ability to respond to any number of requests he might receive from other people, to accept any tips they might offer him. For those moments, and the few that follow, he’s all Leonard’s.

And what a sight he is. Slim and toned, the muscles of his stomach clenching arrhythmically as he drives himself towards that edge, intent on Leonard’s deadline even though he knows full well he can refuse. His expression looks almost pained, just a soft crease in his brow, his teeth digging in to his bottom lip, but Leonard knows him. He enjoys this, having to complete a task that will please Leonard. He’s so damn sweet, and he loves it when it hurts a little.

Leonard’s own heart is beginning to race as he strokes himself, hard and fast, ignoring the friction that threatens to burn in favour of just pushing through it, racing towards what he knows will be an intense, crashing climax. There will be time for more, later, but Jim will be asleep by then, and Leonard will have only his memory and his imagination to inspire him.

Right now, though, Jim is flushed and panting, his cock red and hard and slick, sliding through his fist, Jim just twisting his wrist when he reaches the head, sitting up to -fuck, he knows what Leonard likes- toy with one of his nipples, twisting and pulling so hard it has to be painful. They’re sensitive, Leonard knows. He’s spent many nights, ones when he had more time, convincing Jim to tease himself by playing with them. As always, his mouth waters at the thought of soothing that hurt with his tongue.

They’d either be perfect together or a complete disaster, but Leonard isn’t willing to risk what they have in order to find out. This keeps him going, some days, and it’s keeping him going now.

Leonard wants to reach out and touch Jim, feels it more than ever in the frantic rush of that moment, makes an aborted movement towards the screen. Of course Jim notices, it’s what he does, but he doesn’t tease, just smiles, purses his lips like he’s blowing a kiss. It’s more than a touch or a gesture, and it hits Leonard in the heart as solidly as it does in his groin, gives him just that final gentle nudge he needs to tip over the edge.

He comes with a cry of Jim’s name, with his eyes lidded but open so he can see Jim, still working at his cock, so close, brought closer still by the sight of Leonard, by the soft grunt he can’t hold back, that feels like it’s dragged from him as his whole body tenses and then relaxes. It hits him hard, and the endorphins spread through him, and how he’d ever thought he could make it through the evening without it is beyond him.

Jim knows it, too, the smug asshole. There are times Leonard holds himself back from his own pleasure so he can be fully in control of Jim’s, and this is not one of those nights but he does what he can, manages a low and somewhat wrecked, “I’ve got you, Jim, just come for me.”

Jim doesn’t need telling twice. Breathlessly, he comes with a broken moan, pulsing over his fingers in a shamelessly erotic display. His eyes slide almost shut, so there’s only the faintest sliver of blue, and it might be forceful but he relaxes into it, lets the wave take him, lazily rolls his hips to thrust into his fist and milk the last gentle spurts from his cock.

Fuck, but Leonard would quit the medical profession if it meant he got a chance to see that in person every day, Jim soft and lax and sated, chest still heaving, body trembling with aftershocks, his fingers and stomach streaked with come. He’s glorious.

“You’re perfect,” Leonard says, and Jim does that thing where he flushes and looks away, and Leonard pretends to let it go.

“You’ll be on tomorrow, right? To tell me how it all goes?”

“Whatever you want.” Okay, so Leonard gets a little soft after he’s done, too. Nothing wrong with that. Who the hell could blame him?

“I want you to take care of yourself tonight. Don’t work too hard.”

“You too.” Leonard’s aware of time tuning out, but he can’t tear himself away, has to spend every last possible moment savouring this.

“Clean up and get dressed, Bones. I’ll stay ‘til after you leave.”

Leonard could so easily love this man. “Alright.”

He pieces himself together, hastily buttons his shirt and yanks on his suit, vaguely runs some product through his hair, sprays cologne. Jim makes lazy, appreciative sounds, lays on his bed to watch, chin in his hand, maybe making the most of the short break where he’s not under the scrutiny of the masses, can relax a little.

“I gotta go,” Leonard says, unnecessarily, three minutes late. He fidgets, straightens his tie, receives a knowing look. “Alright, I’m going. See you tomorrow.”

“You bet. Night, Bones.” Jim blows him a kiss Leonard doesn’t dare return, although that’s never stopped Jim before. “Bones, go!”

“Shit, alright.” Leonard does. He doesn’t close the chat window, knows Jim can do that from his end.

Except when he staggers through the door, hours later, somewhat drunk and utterly exhausted, it’s still open. He’d think the feed has frozen, because the room’s dark, lit only by the screen, but when he looks closely he can see Jim in his bed instead of on it, sleeping soundly.

It’s almost like coming home to him. It’s as close as they might ever get, anyway. Leonard touches the screen, murmurs, “Night, darlin’,” and turns his microphone down so his clattering about doesn’t wake the lovely, gorgeous young man sleeping hundreds of miles away, who can’t wait up for him because he works early but is there all the same.

He crawls into bed, stares at his laptop screen until his eyes slip closed and dreams of beautiful blue eyes and a soft, genuine smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m also on [Tumblr](https://aishahiwatari.tumblr.com/)


End file.
